Principality of Bryansk
The Bryansk principality is the Russian principality of the XIII - XV centuries with the center in the city of Debryansk (Bryansk, Bryansk ). Initially, the center of the specific principality as part of the Chernigov principality , after the Mongol invasion was the political center of the Chernigov-Seversky lands. The Bryansk prince usually bore the title of Grand Prince of Chernigov History The exact time of the foundation of the Principality of Bryansk is unknown. Apparently, it was laid under Vladimir Svyatoslavich at the end of the 10th century . The name of the city, which stood on the right bank of the Desna Rive , comes from the surrounding forest jungle. For the first time, Bryansk was mentioned as a guard point in the Ipatiev Chronicle 1 under the year 1146 , when it belonged to the Princes of Chernigov, who had their governors in it . From 1159 to 1167, Bryansk, with its adjoining lands, was part of the Principality of Vshchizhsky . Since 1238 , after the Mongols defeated Vshizch and suppressed the branch of the descendants of Vladimir Svyatoslavich , Bryansk became the capital of a vast principality, including Chernihiv, Novgorod-Seversky, Starodub and Trubchevsk, having been taken over by Roman Mikhailovich and his descendants. Bryansk princes traditionally wore the title of Grand Princes of Chernigov. Outside of their control were only the lands on the upper Oka (Karachev, Novosil, Tarusa) and in Posemye (Kursk, Putivl, Rylsk). Bryansk troops participated in the campaigns of the Horde and Galician-Volyn troops against Lithuania at the end of the XIII century . At the beginning of the 14th century, as a result of a dynastic marriage, the descendants of Gleb Rostislavich of Smolensk acquired the right to Bryansk . In 1310, Svyatoslav Glebovich Bryansky died in a battle with the Horde, who put Prince Vasili on the Bryansk throne , who soon took possession of Karachevsky principality. In 1356 - 1359, during the struggle for power in Bryansk, the principality was seized by Olgerd and annexed to the Grand Duchy of Lithuania , the reign returned to the representative of the Olgovich Roman Mikhailovich . After the campaign of Moscow troops on the Bryansk land in 1370, Olgerd put his son Dmitry in Bryansk (in 1372 he was mentioned as the Bryansk prince). But already in 1371, Olgerd did not include Bryansk in the lands on which he asked the Patriarch of Constantinople to give the Metropolitan, separate from the metropolis of Kiev and All Russia, and in 1375 Roman Mikhailovich reappears as the Prince of Bryansk. Dmitri Olgerdovich owned Chernigov, Starodub and Trubchevsk until winter 1379 / 1380's , when, taking advantage of the Moscow military presence (Prince Dmitry Mikhailovich Bobrok-Volynskyi ), pulled away to Moscow and the service received from Dmitri Moscow in feeding Pereslavl . The Bryansk troops are mentioned in connection with the Battle of Kulikovo (1380), together with the princes Dmitri Olgerdovich and Gleb Bryansky. With the departure of Dmitry and the campaign of Jagiello from Lithuania to the upper Oka, researchers associate the restoration of the power of the Grand Duke of Lithuania in the region. Yagaila became the governor here Dmitry-Koribut Olgerdovich, who participated in the struggle for power in Lithuania in 1381 - 1382 on the side of Jagailo against Keistut. After the Union of Krewo and the Ostrovsky Agreement, Dmitry-Koribut lost possessions in the Severshchina. Roman Mikhailovich in 1396 became the Lithuanian governor in Smolensk, where he was killed in 1401 . After in 1500 Bryansk was taken by the troops of Ivan III , he became part of the Moscow state. Category:Principality of Bryansk